World To Come Part MA
by opheliafrump
Summary: OC/Moira, girl on girl. Just really hot stuff. For adult's eyes only. R&R!
1. After Kiss

This chapter follows World to Come chapter 7 – Kiss. Don't worries, if you only care about sex and don't care about storyline, you can go on and read. And please, do use your imagination.

_This story is intended for adult eyes only. Viewer discretion is strongly strongly strongly advised. I've warned you, so please do not leave review calling me a pervert. Enjoy._

**= After Kiss =**

I rolled around in my bed, kept thinking about the kiss I shared with Moira. I couldn't sleep. I had decided to get more alcohol in my system, so I stood up and walked out of my room.

I walked past Moira's room and the door was not closed. I heard some sounds, like she was crying. I hoped it wasn't because of the kiss. So, I knocked on the door and wanted to apologize again. She didn't reply, so I opened the door and took a peak. I was surprised by what I saw. All I could say was that she wasn't crying.

She was _resting_ on her bed. She was not wearing the night dress I bought her. She was wearing a French maid uniform, with less cloth than her usual one and showing much more of her fair skin. I could see her bra clearly. Her sexy black underpants were still loosely hanging on her thighs. Her hands were in between her legs and her fingers were at the location where it should not be. She grasped for air and moaned. She opened her eyes.

I knew she saw me. She reached her left arm out and signaled me to join her. I panicked. "Kat," She called my name weakly. I melt.

I walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She grabbed me with her left hand. I forced my lips against hers again, this time, with tongue. She wrapped her arms around my head and I touched her private part. I had never been with a woman, but the movements of my hands were so natural.

I unhooked her bra and took her panties off while she unbuttoned my pajama. We were stripped naked in just seconds. I pressed my body against hers, my breasts against hers. We kissed.

I wasn't sure if I was doing it right. I forced my fingers between her legs, while my lips sucked on her nipple. She moaned with pleasure. I continued the motion with my hand and she cried out my name.

I used my hands to hold up her legs and buried my head between them. I never knew I was so good with my tongue. I was just following the lesbian porn my soon-to-be-ex-husband forced me to watch when we were still married. Soon, I could feel her body gave in to absolute pleasure as she screamed out something foreign language that I didn't understand. I was never more turned on.

It was all so intense and we were exhausted soon. We were breathing at the same rhythm. I held her in my arm. We cuddled tightly on her small teen-sized bed.

The alarm clock rang. I opened my eyes. I was in my bed, alone, with my pajama still on. _Damn, the dream was so real._

= To Be Continued (in World To Come) =

Anonymous reviewer welcomed.


	2. After Alcohol

This chapter follows World to Come chapter 9 – Alcohol. I highly recommend you to check out World To Come and Kat if you haven't done so. The reason why I am putting all the sex scenes here is because I don't want World To Come to be R-rated. Warning... this chapter is extremely dirty. Seriously... click away if you can't stand lesbian porn.

Use LOTS of imagination and read it slow.

**= After Alcohol =**

Moira was lying right next to me on my bed. I climbed on top of her and started kissing her lips. I softly bit her lower lip, feeling it was sexy to do so. I unbuttoned the top few buttons of her maid dress while kissing down her neck. I wasn't sure exactly what to do, but I let my body guide me.

I held her hand with my right hand. I locked lips with her. I took off her underpants and rubbed her private parts with my left hand. When I was with Nate, I didn't go on top often, but with Moira, I wanted to be on top. I just wanted absolute control. I was greedy. I wanted her. I wanted her bad. She was like the missing puzzle piece of my life and I needed her to complete me. I would never let her go.

I took off her bra and started sucking on her nipple, like I was a baby, wanting her mama's care. The top part of her maid dress was completely unbuttoned and laying underneath her topless body. The bottom part of her dress was still hanging on body. My fingers were dancing in and out of her pussy and she breathed heavily for air. I licked her like she put the salt on her body and I was licking before doing a tequila shot. We needed a break.

She stood up to take off her dress completely. I looked at her hot body and I couldn't let the opportunity go. I was on my knees. I grabbed her while she was still standing up and I started eating her pussy. "Wait," She cried out, but I didn't care. She held on to the nightstand to support her body while I was busy licking. I slowly taught myself how to please a woman.

Her legs quivered and shook. I could feel she was reaching orgasm. "Oh god, don't stop," She collapsed onto my bed and I continued the cunnilingus in a missionary position with my fingers in her pussy. I was good with my tongue. "I am coming," I could feel her pussy trying to push my fingers out, so I released my lips and my fingers. She squirted all over my naked body. Her whole body shivered with excitement. I resumed kissing her on her lips and neck and I playfully bit her shoulder softly.

* * *

><p>"Is this really your first time with a woman?" She asked.<p>

"Of course, why would I lie?" I replied.

"You surprise me," She laughed, "Has anyone told you that you are a good kisser?"

"No, but for the record, I have only kissed two people in my whole life," I stole a kiss from Moira.

She was resting in my arm. I smiled and looked at her, "Sweet dream, honey." I kissed her forehead.

= To Be Continued (in Kat) =

(Oh, and don't ask me for Moira's POV yet...)


	3. After Mail

**= After Mail =**

I unbuttoned her black maid dress. Naughty her, she wasn't wearing a bra. I licked and sucked her nipples as she leaned her back against the table. She quickly undressed me too. After some research and experimenting with her body, I knew exactly how to make Moira scream. I knew she wanted my touch. I knew she wanted my kiss. I moved my hands slowly to take off her dress and massage her back.

"Kat," Moira said when I was taking off her panties.

"Yes sweetie," I replied and then started sucking her clitoris.

"Ah~" She moaned and I put my fingers into her vagina, "If Nate ever wants to be with US, what will your answer be?" That was a weird question. Why would she ask something like that? Unless...

"What did he say to you? Did he invite you to sleep with him?" She nodded her head.

I jammed the batteries into the sex toy. The sex toy was around two-size bigger than a regular penis. I turned on the dildo and slowly it started to vibrate, "On his twenty-fifth birthday, he asked me to invite one of my friends for a 'private party of three'. I said no and then he told me he was joking. I knew he wasn't. I can't believe he is asking you that again."

"And what will your answer be this time?" Moira asked.

I didn't know what she wanted the answer to be, but I spoke my mind, "I won't let him touch you. You are mine. Your body is for me only. I am not going to let anyone else to have sex with you. I hope this is not going to hurt," She sat down on the table. I rubbed my hands on her thighs and her legs widen. I placed the dildo in her pussy, simulating the in and out motion. My other hand was placed on her stomach to create the pressure that allowed her to cum faster. Her body shivered involuntarily. I kissed her lips, "You like my answer?"

She couldn't say a word, but I knew the look on her face was a yes. Her body shaking accelerated. I knew she was almost there. "Oh fuck me," her vagina forced the dildo out and she squirted all over my body. Though I was just watching, her orgasm made my heartbeat rose. We were both gasping for air on the kitchen table. I looked at her and smiled. Her eyes were half closed. "We should do this more often," and I kissed her cheek.

I climbed on top of her in a six-nine position and we gave each other a mutual cunnilingus. I was just so good with my mouth and Moira had given me the best sex I had ever had.

I wouldn't care about an ex-husband who was not that good in bed.

= To Be Continued (in either World To Come or Kat... I don't know yet) =

* * *

><p>Seriously, this is way too sexier than I can handle... I didn't know I could write something like this.<p>

I think this is the last sex scene in the story. Gonna go into some serious stuff and the close the story, so I can write some spin-off. I have four spin-off in my mind...


End file.
